Warrior Demon
Monster created by Neal Pass Erickson. Forms Warrior demons have 2 known forms. Their shape change takes their full action. Physical Form Six-foot-three like 260 pound heavyset demon warrior. Vaguely humanoid, no wings, no horns. Medium Creature. Their body is covered in small spikes everywhere with big bulging muscles and large claws. Bright yellow eyes. Has a 2 foot long Forked Tongue. They have blackish iridescent plates coming out of all their joints. Their chest has these blue interlocking plates between them. It carries a curved sword of obsidian as well as obsidian shields. Mist Form Humanoid black misty form. Able to enter a humanoid's body. People who are possessed feel no hunger. The Demon seems to have no control on their victim while the possession takes place. Their purpose in doing this is unknown. __TOC__ Habitat/Society Warrior Demons are seen in units with other Warrior Demons, many times accompanied by other types of demons. It is unknown if Warrior Demons are actually loyal to their faction, or they merely are cooperating for the purposes of survival. No evidence of culture has been found with the Warrior Demons, their lives are utilitarian and to fulfil their duties. They have been observed living and resting in settlements, with no know leisure or recreation ever conducted. Warrior Demons will kill Warrior Demons of another faction, or drag off captured enemies to feed them to their Demon Colony. Ecology The 2nd Material Plane appears to lack any ecology except for the demons themselves. The Warrior Demons in the hierarchy of Demons appear in the middle, below the leadership, but above the lower-intellect animalistic demons. When appearing in the 3rd Material Plane, Warrior Demons seems to target humans and demi-humans as their primary targets, but will target all animal life they happen across. Combat 2e Combat Stats * HD: 35-72 HP (estimated 10 Hit Dice) * AC: **35-36 (With Shield & Armor) - In 2MP **26 (With Shield & No Armor) - In 2MP **22 (No Shield & No Armor) - In 2MP * Atk: Sword: +12 to Hit, 1d8+3 damage - In 2MP * Movement: 12 * Stats: 15 Strength * Experience: 8800 exp each Has a level of fire resistance, and takes double damage from an ethereal blade (reason yet unknown). Successful fighting strategies employed are to grapple the creature, taking away it's shield bonus to AC and adding a modifier to hit for being held. Smaller weapons (such as daggers) can also find holes in the natural armor of the creature with a called shot (ineffective against plated creatures), giving it an AC of 10. 3mp stats atk: +7 to hit 1d8+ Theory Crafting Estimated 10 hit dice (from bonus to hit and saving throws), HP range from 35-72. Strength 15. In their home realm against people from the Prime Material Plane, they have AC 35-36 when wearing Plated Armor and 26 without armor (2e). Breakdown is as follows: :Base (10) + Natural armor (12) + Shield (4) + Plating (9-10) = 35-36 AC Seem to have +12 to hit using their curved obsidian swords (but there could be unknown factors to boost it this high). They attack twice a round with this weapon (mastery). While they are in the Prime Material Plane, they do not appear to have this high of a hit bonus.The breakdown looks to be +9 from hit dice and +3 from mastery, giving the +12 bonus. They deal 1d8+3 damage with the sword (+3 from mastery, no bonus from strength). The sword is classified as a Bastard Sword with a +6 to initiative. Category:Demons Category:Custom Monsters